


Le Ciel doit me punir

by NedMalone



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Brynn vous prend par la main et vous emmène, ENFIN, Gen, Volkov meurt, ceci est l'histoire de Volkov arraché à sa terre par une valkyrie blasée, comment arrive-t-on au Valhalla ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Volkov est mort.Mais étrangement, l'Enfer n'est pas le seul à le réclamer.





	Le Ciel doit me punir

Il n’y eut ni auréoles blanches, ni cortèges d’anges, ni escorte jusqu’aux portes du Paradis lorsque Volkov rendit son dernier soupir. Non pas qu’il en soit surpris, ni même attristé. S’il devait être tout à fait honnête, il aurait pu dire qu’il s’y était attendu. Il y avait eu tout de même une once d’espoir qui subsistait dans son cœur racorni, une dernière étincelle de voir peut-être ses péchés être expiés et avoir une place dans le Paradis Eternel. Mais ça aurait sans doute été injuste pour tous ces mendiants là-bas dans la plaine, toutes ces pauvres âmes qui le traitait de diable et de réincarnations de Satan, ces paysans qui se trainaient dans leurs villages crasseux pour accomplir des tâches inutiles et bêtes, et qui lançaient continuellement sur son château un regard mauvais. Comme si un regard et des plaintes par pelletés pouvaient maudire qui que ce soit ! Volkov en connaissait un rayon sur les malédictions, les villageois perdaient leur temps. Sans doute aurait-ce été trop cruel de la part du Ciel de lui tendre les bras, alors que tant de fidèles ployaient l’échine dans leur trou puant, à ânonner leurs prières chaque jour avec autant de ferveur. Tas d’imbéciles. 

Volkov attendit quelques instants de plus, au cas où l’accompagnement céleste avait un peu de retard. Son corps le regardait avec des yeux vitreux depuis le lit où il était posé, ses pupilles fixes comme celles d’un poisson mort. Il avait fini par mourir, en fin de compte. Il avait tiré et tiré encore sur la ficelle jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rompe entre ses griffes et maintenant il en était là, à contempler son cadavre s’enfoncer dans ses draps immaculés. Quelle vie il avait menée. 

Faute d’anges et de séraphins, Volkov se détourna de son corps, et son soupir se perdit en un murmure spectrale. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Le vampire passa devant les grimoires étalés sur sa table, jeta un dernier regard aux fioles de substances diverses qui dormaient sur ses étagères, et se fondit dans le mur de sa chambre. Il dégringola doucement de plusieurs étages et atterrit sur le pavé de la cour intérieure, où une vielle connaissance l’accueillit avec une grande effervescence. Le Paradis lui avait fermé ses portes. Il était hors de question pour lui de rester sur Terre comme fantôme, relégué comme une sorte de mythe à demi fabulé. Il n’avait rien d’un Croque-Mitaine de conte pour enfant. Ne lui restait plus qu’une option : une mort grandiose, illuminée par les flammes infernales. Les pas du nouveau-mort l’emmenèrent vers la déchirure béante qui blessait le sol de la cour de sa demeure. 

La bouche des Enfers lécha ses babines puantes en entendant les pas de son pensionnaire le plus attendu et désiré se rapprocher d’elle. Elle glapit d’impatience, jappant comme un chien fou et vomit une colonne de feu rouge qui aurait rôti le vampire sur place s’il n’avait pas déjà été mort. Même décédé, la chaleur était à la limite du supportable. Les cendres retombèrent en un nuage noir et Volkov fut accueilli par les cris stridents des petits diablotins, remontés expressément de leurs cavernes en fusion pour assister à la chute des plus grandes proies de la Mort. 

Arrivé au bord du précipice, Volkov s’arrêta pour contempler une dernière fois la silhouette revêche de son château. La Batavie lui manquerait sûrement, une fois qu’il se serait abandonné aux tourments éternels. Peut-être y croiserait-il son fils ? Oh, s’il avait le malheur de croiser sa route, il ne se gênera pas pour lui donner son opinion sur la façon dont il avait ruiné le château et le pays quand il avait le dos tourné ! Les gloussements des démons se muèrent en cris de frustration, et il se reconcentra sur son but premier. Le vampire venait de lever un pied au-dessus de l’abime, quand le miracle qu’il attendait tant se produisit. 

Volkov n’était pas familier avec le passage de vie à trépas, ce qui était normal en considérant le fait qu’il n’était jamais mort. Mais de toutes les formes que la Faucheuse pouvait prendre, Volkov doutait que son choix de prédilection soit une guerrière en armure rutilante, lance à la main, nimbée d’une lumière bleu électrique. La femme apparue derrière lui, au moment même où il avait commencé à basculer dans le vide. Sans fléchir, elle lui agrippa le bras et le propulsa hors du trou comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une portée de rats. La guerrière, faisant fi de l’air ahuri du vampire, foudroya les diablotins qui les reluquaient et sans transition, elle débita le discours le plus étrange qui lui ait été donné d’entendre. Si le vampire était déjà perdu avant que l’apparition ait ouvert la bouche, la situation empirait à vue d’œil. Après 5 bonnes minutes auxquelles Volkov ne comprit pas grand ’chose d’autre que les mots « tournois », « destin » et « paradis guerrier », la seule chose que son cerveau trouva à rétorquer fut :  
-Gente dame, n’êtes-vous pas en train de vous payer ma tête ? 

-Pas le moins du monde, Volkov, dit sa sauveuse. Elle prit un air embêté avant de renchérir : Ah zut, normalement je dois vous appeler par votre titre. Hum, pas le moins du monde, baron Volkov ? J’ai tellement de héros tragique à aller recueillir que c’est assez complexe de retenir toutes vos appellations, vous m’excuserez.   
Volkov décida que même si elle l’avait sauvé d’une éternité de torture, cette apparition ne lui était pas vraiment aimable. Il ne revint pas sur la partie « héros tragique » qui avait égratigné son égo. 

-C’est Seigneur Volkov, si cela ne vous gêne pas trop, grinça-t-il. Si je puis me permettre cet accès de familiarité, qui êtes-vous ? 

-Vous pouvez m’appeler Brynn, puisque c’est mon nom. Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu froid, comme si elle n’avait jamais souri par elle-même et qu’elle essayait de mimer ceux qu’elle avait pu voir sur le visage d’autres personnes. Comme je vous l’ai expliqué, je viens du Valhalla, le Paradis des guerriers.

Volkov hocha la tête. Ca collait avec son petit laïus de tout à l’heure. 

-Je suis descendue sur Terre, enfin vôtre Terre, pour vous offrir la vie éternelle là-haut. Je vous accorde une place dans l’inestimable tournoi du Brawhalla, où vous pourrez prouver votre valeur en vous battant contre des individus piochés dans toutes les époques de tous les Univers qui existent. Bien sûr, cette décision ne revient qu’à vous. Vous pouvez choisir de… eh bien, vous pouvez choisir l’autre option. 

Le regard de la valkyrie se porta sur la bouche infernale, qui jappait maintenant comme un chien qu’on mettrait à mort. Volkov y jeta lui aussi un coup d’œil, par-dessus l’épaule de Brynn. Il toisa deux créatures barbouillées de suif, qui lui rendirent son regard comme si elles se demandaient quel goût avait sa peau. Et il accepta.   
Brynn lui refit le coup du « glaçon qui essaye d’être chaleureux », et aussitôt un éclair de lumière descendit d’entre les nuages et s’écrasa sur eux. C’était comme passer sous une cascade d’eau tiède, mais qui le laissait étrangement sec. Sa peau le picotait sans que cela ne lui fasse mal et en même temps il ne sentait plus sa peau. Il sentit ses os racler les uns contre les autres, en chuintant doucement, comme une chanson chuchotée à l’intérieur même de son corps. Et aussi vite que la sensation s’était installée en lui, elle disparut, comme le tunnel de lumière. Quand le tunnel se retira, il laissa sur la peau de Volkov une délicieuse caresse chaude, comme autrefois le Soleil avait l’habitude de le faire avant qu’il ne se transforme en vampire. Volkov se força à garder les yeux fermé, comme si son action pouvait retenir la sensation sur son visage. Mais la caresse ne partait pas. Elle s’intensifiait même de seconde en seconde. 

Volkov ouvrit les yeux, et ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise. Le Soleil brillait tout en haut du ciel, le frappant de ses rayons. Ce qui, en toute logique, aurait dû le faire tomber en poussière. Brynn dut sentir la détresse de son protégé, puisqu’elle s’avançât vers lui et lui dit avec le ton le moins condescendant qu’elle put trouver : 

-Seigneur Volkov, vous ne craignez rien vous savez. Vous êtes déjà mort. 

-Vous êtes bien trop aimable de me rappeler ce détail, Madame. 

Volkov souffla du nez, histoire de sauver sa dignité. 

-Pas de problème, dit-elle et cette fois-ci le sarcasme était audible dans son ton. Quoi qu’il en soit, bienvenue au Valhalla !

Volkov ne se trouvait plus dans la cour de son château. L’entrée des Enfers, les démons ricanant et les arbres tordus qui crevaient le portail extérieur avaient disparus. A la place de son folklore habituel, Volkov était entouré par une falaise de calcaire, immense, surplombée par un paquebot plus grand encore. Volkov en eut le souffle coupé. Le navire oscilla dans un craquement de bois sinistre, même sous le soleil de plomb, et pencha en avant, pointant sa proue juste sur lui. Le bateau allait déraper, c’était plus que certain. Le vaisseau devait avoir entendu les craintes du vampire, puisqu’il bascula en sens inverse, dans un concert de claquement de voile et de grincement de corde. Volkov crut entendre un rire tonitruant, de ceux qui sont noyés dans des vapeurs de rhum, mais le vent avala tout rond l’accès de joie, trop vite pour que Volkov ne sache s’il l’avait inventé ou non.   
L’air était frais, saturé de chaleur et de sel, comme seul l’est le vent de la mer. Et effectivement, Volkov vit scintiller au loin, comme un diamant liquide, l’océan. Ses vagues se brisaient sur une plage immense, qui n’avait pas de limite sinon celle de l’œil. Les vampires sont connus pour avoir une vue perçante, et pourtant Volkov ne pouvait dire si cette plage s’arrêtait quelque part. Sur la plage s’étalait l’ensemble d’habitations le plus hétéroclite qui soit, si dissonant les uns des autres que Volkov ne pouvait imaginer la raison pour laquelle elles se retrouvaient ici devant lui. 

Sur la plage en contrebas émergeait d’une des dunes une sorte de forteresse de métal, qui envoyaient des étincelles de lumière dans toutes les directions. Des armes aux rayons verts balayaient le sable dans une danse coordonnée et mécanique, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s’essaya pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait bien arriver au malheureux prit dans l’œil de ces cyclopes de fer. A quelques mètres seulement de cette coquille revêche poussait un arbre gigantesque et exotique, et même si Volkov ne connaissait que les arbres rêches et tordus qu’il y avait en Batavie, il savait bien qu’aucun végétale n’aurait dû pousser sur le sable aride, encore moins un arbre aussi imposant. Les branches seules du végétale ressemblaient à une forêt, entrelacées ensemble pour former un labyrinthe. 

Le vampire tourna la tête vers l’est, pour se repaître un peu plus de ce paysage si burlesque, et il fit un pas en avant, quittant le halo bleu de Brynn. A peine avait-il posé son pied sur le roc que la terre se mise à trembler. Le sol se fissura, se modula sous lui, et Volkov sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement. Avec un cri, le vampire s’éleva dans les airs, ses ailes parcheminées battant à tout rompre sur ses flancs, comme l’aurait fait son cœur mort. 

-Le Valhalla t’aime bien on dirait, lui lança Brynn. Son sourire narquois exaspéra Volkov encore un peu plus, et il choisit pour pallier ce problème de se reposer sur le sable. Il agrémenta néanmoins sa descente d’un de ses célèbres retroussement de lèvre, pour faire admirer ses canines luisantes. Je me délecterais bien de votre sang, gente dame, si je n’étais pas en danger de mort à chaque minute passée dans votre contrée. Mais au lieu de s’enfoncer dans la peau tendre de la plage, ses pieds heurtèrent un sol dur. Un sol de terre battue gelée par le souffle des Boréales, malmenée par les roues de carrosse. 

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette terre, cette odeur de nuit glauque qui colle à la peau comme la sueur d’un condamné à mort. Il reconnaissait par cœur l’odeur des bois trempés par la pluie glacée, l’odeur du froid piqueté de rouille. Avant même que le décor n’ait fini de changer autour de lui, Volkov savait où il était.   
-Batavia, murmura-t-il entre ses crocs. Il était chez lui. 

Le Soleil brûlant avait fait place à sa jumelle argentée qui brillait dans la nuit comme le bijou étincelle sur une cape de velours sombre. Le Valhalla était devenu la Batavie, et en même temps il ne l’était pas. Le Paradis avait puisé dans l’âme de son pays pour en puiser les meilleurs arômes, et il les avait tous mélangés pour en tirer un nouveau Batavie. Une larme fleurit au coin de son œil incarnat, qu’il chassa d’un revers de griffe. Il n’allait plus jamais quitter sa terre. Il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de rendre ce moment encore plus magnifique. 

-Le Valhalla fait ça de temps en temps, se changer complétement je veux dire, intervint Brynn toujours derrière lui. Elle fit un signe de la main à un être mi-vache mi-homme qui passait la tête par l’embouchure de sa grotte, sûrement dérangé par le mini-séisme. Une fois la créature rassurée, elle continua : Il ne faut pas vous en inquiéter. Juste avant il voulait faire plaisir à Tatch, c’était pour ça le décor tropicale. Il parait que Tatch est né sur l’île de la Tortue, ça doit être pour ça. Enfin, ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas fait de changement intégral à la venue d’une nouvelle Légende. Le dernier que j’ai ramenée, Vector, le Valhalla ne l’aime pas du tout. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi d’ailleurs. 

-Tiens donc, vous m’en direz tant, commenta Volkov sans trop y faire attention. 

-Oui, il a ses humeurs. Enfin, le Valhalla aime recréer les endroits d’où viennent les Légendes. Vous c’est la Batvia, c’est ça ? 

-Batavie, dit le vampire d’un ton tranchant en pivotant sur lui-même. Vous y étiez il y a quelques secondes Madame. 

-Oh, si je devais me souvenir de vos lieux de naissance en plus, rétorqua Brynn en croisant les bras sur son armure. Enfin, ça me dit quelque chose quand même. Je pense que quelqu’un d’autre ici vient de votre pays. Mais qui ?

Volkov ne l’écoutait plus. Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur l’imposante bâtisse qui surplombaient toutes les autres. C’était un manoir de pierre noires, gardées par des gargouilles grondantes, flambant neuf. Comme sa première demeure, qu’il avait construite avec son fils avant que sa folie ne le consume et ne le réduise en l’ombre de lui-même. Avant qu’il ne le laisse sombrer dans sa démence. Mais ce n’était pas le manoir qui avait retenu son attention. Ce qu’il regardait, c’était la partie centrale, une tour emberlificotée sur elle-même, aux briques grises sculptées de roses rouges. Et comme quelques instants plus tôt, il sut instantanément qui avait fait ces sculptures, et à qui appartenait cette tour. 

-Où est-il ! rugit Volkov. 

-Ah, ça me revient ! lui répondit Brynn, pas le moins du monde ébranlée par la créature aux pupilles rouges et aux crocs effilés qu’était devenu son hôte. Voyons, à cette heure-ci il doit être dans l’arène, à s’entraîner… Je vous accompagne ? 

Mais il n’y avait plus personne devant elle.


End file.
